Puppet String
by play.with.puppets
Summary: Gaara feels that Kankuro loves his puppets more then he loves him. Kankuro finds a way to prove him wrong. Yaoi, incest. GaaraxKankuro. Please enjoy… Please review. first post


The moon shining over head made the sand glisten like a hundred million tiny prisms scattered for miles and miles in every direction. Sunagakure, the village hidden in the sand was silent. Not a soul stirred in its streets. Little lights twinkled in windows of just a few of the many sand stone houses clustered tight together. The star speckled sky bled into the land like a beautifully painted canvas. The young Kazekage, a thin redhead with the most amazing aqua green eyes encircled with black sleeplessness sat above the roof tops gazing down at all of this as he did every night. He closed his eyes as a soft chilly wind caressed his pale face. When he opened them again His brother stood before him. "Come inside Gaara" He said softly looking down at his baby brother with love. Gaara just looked at him. He was Tall, much taller than Gaara and solid. Well built with lightly tanned skin and light brown hair usually covered by a cat eared hood like the Bunraku Puppeteers. His face was free of the Kabuki puppeteer paint that he always wore. His deep green eyes sparkled as he held out his hand to help Gaara up. "I'll be in soon Kankuro" Gaara said softly in his emotionless voice.

Kankuro sighed and seated himself next to his brother. There were many moments of silence. "How long is this going to last?" Gaara asked softly letting his chin rest on his knees which he hugged into himself. "What?" Kankuro asked turning toward the red head. Gaara slightly parted his pale pink lips. His untamed crimson hair fluttered in the soft breeze as he continued looking down on the village. Kankuro ran a finger over the red symbol of love on the left side of Gaara's forehead given to him by the sand. "You mean us?" Kankuro asked now running his fingers through the younger boy's hair. Gaara slightly nodded. "Do you want it to last?" Kankuro asked almost afraid of Gaara's answer being one of rejection.

It was silent again accept for the sound of the wind whistling around them. "Sometimes I feel you love those puppets more then you love me." Gaara said gazing glassy eyed into the infinite desert. Kankuro didn't know what to say. Gaara was his entire life and everything in it. He didn't know how to show his baby brother how he felt. Kankuro's warm hands slid around Gaara's waist and pulled him close. "Let me show you just how much I love you Gaara." Kankuro whispered nuzzling the nape of the younger boy's neck. Gaara closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side giving him more access. Kankuro captured the soft pale pink lips with his own, slipping his tongue between them when they finally parted. Gaara's hands slid around the older boy's waist as there kiss intensified. They battled using teeth and tongue and lips. Still clothed erections slid against each other hard as the boys grinded. Kankuro angled his hips as he thrusted trying to increase the friction between them. Gaara clawed at his own shirt trying to remove it. Kankuro slid it up and off tossing it to the side. The chilly desert wind kissed Gaara's suddenly exposed flesh sending a shudder down his spine.

The feeling of a warm tongue on his little pink nipple pushed him over the edge. Gaara came hard moaning softly and entwining his fingers in his brother's hair. The sound of the moan caused Kankuro to come as well. He bit down gently on Gaara's nipple enjoying the wave of pleasure surging through his body. He pushed Gaara back and slid his pants off exposing his still hard member. Gaara closed his eyes and let the words "Fuck me Puppet Master" escape his lips. Kankuro's softening member hardened instantly upon hearing those words and he slid off his own pants. Gaara opened his eyes and took Kankuro's wrist sucking on three of his fingers, coating them liberally with saliva. Kankuro lifted Gaara's left leg onto his shoulder, and then slid a finger into the tight opening. He watched the uncomfortable look on his baby brother's face. "Does it hurt?" He asked concerned. Gaara shook his head. "Keep going" He instructed. Kankuro slid in a second finger and pumped them in and out a few times. Gaara's cheeks turned pink as he held his breath against the pain. As slowly as possible, Kankuro slid in the last finger. Gaara knew this was all for nothing, because no amount of preparation could save him from the pain of Kankuro's hard thick member. The thought of it made his erection throb with anticipation. "Please... Kankuro please take me." He begged.

Kankuro positioned himself and pushed in slowly letting Gaara relax around him before he moved. When he felt the younger boy was loose enough he began thrusting at a quick pace, angling his hips to hit Gaara's sweet spot every time. The redhead moaned his brother's name countless times. Kankuro wrapped his hand around Gaara's erection and pumped it in time to his thrusts. "Tell me when" He whispered. Gaara reached up and entwined his fingers in Kankuro's hair again pulling slightly against the intense pleasure inflicted with every pump. "Now" Gaara moaned and kankuro leaned down to taste Gaara's warm semen. The taste pushed him over the edge and he came hard into the beautiful boy beneath him. The waves of pleasure diminished and he collapsed on top of his panting brother. They lied like this for longer than they thought. The sun broke through the burier of night lighting the sky on fire with the intense heat of its desert rays. The canvas of night changed its cool colors to hot and brought morning to the village. Kankuro cuddled Gaara close to him as they slept. The sweltering heat woke them and they dressed fast and disappeared into their work for the day. A sweet whispering of "I love you" was all they left each other with until night fell again.


End file.
